Heavy Rain
by GRUVIA LOVER
Summary: Ohayo Minna i wrote a little story with my friends...i hope yous like it :D please review. Arrigato Minna.


Heavy Rain

It was a sunny day in Ireland. Ashbourne was crowded with people. Ashbourne was never that busy before. Juvia was getting ready in her apartment. She grabbed her phone and called her bestfriend Lexi.

*ring,ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Lexi"

"Hey Juvia, what's up?"

"The sky" Juvia giggled.

"Haha very funny"

"Juvia knows haha anyways Juvia wants to know if Lexi is coming out?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there in 2 minutes"

"OK, bye"

"Bye".

After 10 minutes a loud knock was on the door "I'm coming" Juvia called but the knock wouldn't stop. Juvia opened the door.

"Hey Juvia, I'm so sorry for being late"

"Lexi, its OK. Juvia is happy that you came"

"Of course I came. Did you thing that I wouldn't come? Never! Geez you're weird sometimes"

"Hey! Juvia isn't the one who's weird here!" They both laughed

"So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm…Juvia doesn't know. We could call for Wolfgang"

"Good idea!"

Juvia got her phone and rang him.

*ring,ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Wolf you coming out?"

"Nah"

Lexi took the phone off Juvia.

"Hey Wolf, this is Lexi"

"Yeah, I kind of got that"

"Yeah, whatever. Me and Juvia were planning a party, a sleepover party, today and we wanted to invite you over, so come outside"

"Hmmm….I don't know"

"Wolf come here NOW!"

"Geez, OK! Relax! Take a chill pill, I'm coming. I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"OK, don't be late or I will kill you!"

Lexi hung up before he could say anything

"Done!"

Juvia laughed "Lexi, you're the nicest person if you want to call for someone"

"Why?"

"Don't be late or I will kill you! Hahaha that was the funniest part" They both laughed.

"Juvia thinks this is going to be a good day"

"Yep! I think that too" and they sat down and waited.

After half an hour, the bell rang to Juvia's apartment.

"It's Wolfgang. Lexi, hurry!" they got there shoes on, Juvia got her key and they ran down to Wolfgang. Lexi gave him a tight hug.

"Help me!" Wolfgang whispered. He couldn't breathe.

"Lexi, Wolfgang can't breath"

"Oh, I'm sorry" She let him go. Wolfgang was breathing in and out.

"You're OK. I'm happy to see you as well"

"So where do you want to go?"

"Playground, maybe"

"Yep. OK. Sounds cool"

They started walking, Lexi and Wolfgang hand in hand and Juvia was alone no one to walk with hand in hand but then Lexi pulled her closer and held her arm. Now it looked like they were getting married or something. Eventually they arrived. The two girls sprinted off to the swings. Wolfgang just stood there and wondered *are the swings that important or what?* He went to the bench and sat down. Lexi was worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Why?"

"You look sad"

"I'm not. Don't worry, I'm fine"

Finally, there was no one at the playground, only them. Wolfgang stood up and start doing some parkour. The girls stopped swinging and watched him. They were amazed. They never saw him doing parkour before. He did front flips and he jumped over stuff. It was brilliant.

When he finished the girl's mouths were wide open, their eyes following him.

"What?"

"Juvia never saw Wolfgang doing parkour before. That was class"

"That was AWESOME! How many years have you been doing parkour?"

"Hahaha years! Just joking. I've only been doing parkour for 3 months"

The girls looked at each other and smiled. The playground got boring so they decided to go to the field but there was a car with a man in it so they decided not to go in there.

"So..what now?"

"Juvia doesn't know…"

"Maybe let's just walk around Ashbourne"

"OK. Good idea Lexi"

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go"

They were walking when the weather got worse. It was raining and it was kind of foggy. Juvia stopped.

"Guys, I think we should go back"

"Yeah, I agree"

They started walking back when they nearly arrived they had to cross the road. The fog was much thicker and the rain was heavy. Lexi and Wolfgang made it safe to the other side but Juvia started walking. She was half way but then a truck approached fast.

Juvia stood there. She couldn't move. She was in shock. At the last minute, someone grabbed her and they fell on a green part. It was like a little garden.

The truck stopped. Wolfgang went over and started arguing with him. Juvia opened her eyes and looked at who saved her but she was too weak. She was on top of him, so he took the damage. Juvia couldn't move. She fainted. Lexi ran to Juvia.

"OMG..thanks so much for saving her"

Lexi looked at Wolfgang. When she looked back the guy was gone *well he is a fast runner alright is he some kind of alien or something?* Wolfgang arrived too and they called the ambulance. In the ambulance car, Lexi was thinking *who was that guy? does he know Juvia? does Juvia know him?*

"Lexi, are you alright?"

"Yeah..I'm fine, I'm just worried about Juvia. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She's just too weak to speak or even to open her eyes" the ambulance man said

"Thanks"

Wolfgang looked at Lexi "She will be fine. I promise"

Lexi nearly started crying and they both looked at Juvia. Juvia could hear everything what they said *guys, Juvia is fine. Don't worry about me, but are you OK? Are you hurt? I'm worried about you two*

end of chapter one I hope you like it and I will be writing more ( love you guys.


End file.
